1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard security status check module and method, and more particularly, to a keyboard security status check module that is linked to a keyboard security program installed in a user terminal and dynamically displays a certain keyboard security check representation on a screen of the user terminal every time a user presses a key on the keyboard, thereby enabling the user to easily check the operating status of the keyboard security program, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a consequence of the rapid development of Internet and computer technology in recent years, a variety of business involving important personal information, such as Internet banking and stock transactions, is conducted through personal computers (PCs).
In order to protect such personal information, numerous conventional security technologies have been developed focusing primarily on the areas of server security and data transmission security between a user computer and a server. Data security on transmission route through the Internet now requires a new level of security requirements.
However, in personal computers (PCs) with a relatively low level of security, the number of cases of personal information being hacked and used illegally by using spyware, keystroke loggers, etc. to obtain keyboard input information is rising.
One method intended to solve this hacking problem is to install anti-virus and spyware removal tools, etc. on a personal computer (PC) to detect and remove malicious programs such as spyware.
However, when modified or newly created malicious programs appear, this method only enables appropriate action to be taken after damage is reported, and thus it has a limitation in preventing damage from occurring in the first place.
One conventional keyboard security method intended to solve this problem is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 0378586, entitled “Active-X Based Keyboard Hacking Prevention Method and Apparatus.” This prior publication discloses a method of protecting keyboard input information by buffering the keyboard input information, deleting keyboard trace data remaining in a keyboard port, and transferring the buffered keyboard input information through a separate transmission section, which is not conventional keyboard data flow, to an application to be displayed on an input window of the application.
Thus, conventional keyboard security means the protection of data input by a user through a keyboard from hacking tools until the data is displayed on a screen. The application of such keyboard security should not hinder or inconvenience a user inputting data through the keyboard.
For this reason, most keyboard security programs do not use a user interface (UI) or have a minimized user interface that enables on/off switching.
Meanwhile, common keyboard security programs, unlike other security programs, do not give a user any kind of signal whatsoever unless there is some special trouble. Also, it is difficult for a user to check whether keyboard security is operating normally.